<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Loving Song by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona), yue_ix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173899">[Podfic] Loving Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic'>semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix'>yue_ix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctrine of Labyrinths - Sarah Monette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Monsters in love, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Trust, technically a love song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Loving Song" by 1010nabulation</p><p>Author's original summary: </p><p>The Kalliphorne sings her husband a love song.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kalliphorne/Kalliphorne's Husband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Loving Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569015">Loving Song</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/pseuds/1010nabulation">1010nabulation</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="cover"><p><br/>
<br/>
</p></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Length:</b> 0:06:27</li>
<li>
<b>File Size:</b> 9 MB</li>
</ul>
<h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3>
<audio></audio><p><br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>MP3 on Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Pe2NaspcMuex5fmMPtV4oPUipr9RKdpp">here</a>
</li>
<li>M4B on Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Nsucb90lJqfZTPo-Ju8OoUXA8QoBs9xt">here</a>
</li>
</ul>
<h3>Credits</h3>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Text:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569015"><em>Loving Song</em></a>
</li>
<li>
<b>Author:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/pseuds/1010nabulation">1010nabulation</a> </li>
<li>
<b>Editor:</b> semperfiona</li>
<li>
<b>Singer:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix">yue_ix</a>
</li>
<li>
<b>Narration:</b> semperfiona</li>
<li> <b>Kalliphorne:</b>yue_ix</li>
<li>
<b>Kalliphorne's Husband:</b> semperfiona</li>
<li>
<b>Effects:</b> <ul>
<li>Water splashes: craigsmith at freesound.org</li>
<li>Thuds: RICHERlandTV at freesound.org</li>
<li>Dragging: vckhaze atfreesound.org </li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>